The invention relates to a coil module for a stator of an electric motor.
The invention relates further to a stator for an electric motor.
The invention further relates to an electric motor.
The invention relates moreover to a circulation pump.
The invention moreover relates to a method of manufacturing a stator.
From EP 1 416 607 A2 an electric motor is known, which comprises a rotor and a stator, wherein the rotor is spherically mounted and of a spherical design facing the stator. The stator has a magnetic return body, which is manufactured from a compressed powder material. The magnetic return body is at least in segments of a spherical design facing the rotor.